1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable elliptical trainer with an adjustable link to provide an adjustable stepping function for improved user comfort.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional elliptical trainer has a base, a resisting wheel, two link assemblies and two pedals. The base is set on the floor and has a front end, a rear end, a centerline, a fixed frame, and a wheel frame. The centerline is defined from the front end to the rear end and divides the base into two segments symmetrically. The fixed frame is mounted on the front end of the base on the centerline. The wheel frame is mounted on the rear end of the base on the centerline. The resisting wheel is rotatably mounted on the wheel frame and has a rotating shaft.
The link assemblies are respectively set on the segments of the base and are divided from the centerline, and each has a swinging lever, a pedal lever and a rotating lever. The swinging lever is mounted pivotally on the fixed frame and has a top end, a bottom end and a grip. The grip is mounted on the top end of the swinging lever. The pedal lever has a front end and a rear end. The front end of the pedal lever is mounted pivotally on the bottom end of the swinging lever. The rotating lever has a first end and a second end. The first end of the rotating lever is mounted pivotally on the rear end of the pedal lever. The second end of the rotating lever is mounted on the rotating shaft of the resisting wheel. The pedals are respectively mounted on the pedal levers of the link assemblies.
The user holds the grips of the swinging levers and steps on the pedals, and drives the link assemblies to rotate the resisting wheel for exercise or training.
However, the levers of the conventional elliptical trainer have fixed pivots, so the stepping travel of the conventional trainer is fixed and unchangeable. The conventional elliptical trainer cannot be adjusted for different users. The pedals are respectively mounted on the pedal levers and cannot pivot at an adjustable angle relative to the pedal levers. Therefore, the pedals of the conventional elliptical trainer may cause discomfort to the user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an adjustable elliptical trainer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.